The boy who does not believe in love
by FairyCool
Summary: Natsu is a guy who does not believe in love. He even think that love should not exist. all his friends tried to change his opinion, but they all failed. But someday, a new student girl come and Natsu feel something different about this new student. Is it possible this girl will be able to change his opinion about the love?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY OF ''THE MAN WHO DOES NOT BELIEVE IN LOVE''! Another story of Fairy Tail. Anyway let's start the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does!**

**P.S. I just want to told you this. For every prologue in my future story, they will don't have so much word because I want it that's all.**

* * *

Prologue

''Hey wake up fire-brain!'' Gray shout to a sleeping Natsu.

''Hum... What do you want Ice queen?'' Natsu ask while he adjusts his vision.

''This is the third week of the school and remember what our teacher tell to you. If you're late again, you will face him. Remember what he did to you the last time you face him.'' Gray replied and Natsu immediatly stand up after he remember this last time.

''Ok. I'm up!'' Natsu said. He wear his clothes, eat his breakfast and go to the school with his rival-friend Gray.

''So?'' Gray ask.

''So what?'' Natsu replied.

''Did your opinion change?'' Gray smirk but Natsu just take a serious face.

''How many time you will say that? You know that your not the only one who try to change my opinion about love. Your girlfriend, Lucy, Loki, Cana and even the president of the student council, Erza had tried but you all failed miserably.'' Natsu said with his serious tone but Gray just sigh at his comment.

''Maybe, but nothing is impossible. And you know, love will hit you someday and you will not be able to escape. Trust me I know what I'm saying.'' Gray replied.

''You can say anything about love but my opinion will never change: I do not believe in love and I think love should not even exist.'' Natsu said. They continue to talk until they arrived at a huge building. This building have a name and his name is Fairy Hills.

Natsu and Gray enter inside the school and their locker were close.

''Ah I forgot to mention this.'' Gray said.

''And what is it?'' Natsu ask.

''Today we have a new student in our class. I think it's a girl if I remember.'' Gray answer.

''I see, but it's not important.'' Natsu replied.

''You think? If the new student is a girl, then the free locker in your left will be take this locker. So if she ask you something about love, try to not be so harsh with her.'' Gray said with a smirk

''SHUT UP! I'm just saying my opinion about love, there's nothing bad about this. I don't care if these wword will hurt this girl.'' Natsu shout.

''Ok ok I got it. Geez, you don't need to told me everytime I talk about love with you.'' Gray said

''Oh sorry if I'm like this but I'm like that so do with this.'' Natsu said with sarcasm.

''Sigh... well we have 15 minutes before the first period begin, do you want to smoke one before?'' Gray ask

''I would not take chances, so let's go to our class now.'' Natsu said and they went to their class which the teacher, Gildarts Clive, was here. He heard the door of the class open and see Natsu and Gray enter.

''Oh I see that you don't want to face me again Natsu?'' Gildarts said

''This is the last thing I want to face again.'' Natsu replied and Gray look at him.

''I though the last thing you want to face was love.'' Gray said with a little smirk.

''No love is a thing I never want to face and to face our teacher is the last thing I want to face. It's two things different.'' Natsu replied

''Yeah whatever Natsu, I think Gray told you that we have a new student today?'' Gildarts ask.

''Yeah he told me.'' Natsu replied.

''You don't mind if the new student take the free desk in your left?'' Gildarts said.

''No I don't mind. It's ok.'' Natsu answer.

''Thanks.'' Gildarts thanks him.

At 8:00 everyone was here and Gildarts stand up and spoke.

''Ok everyone. Remember, I told you today we have a new student, so I trust you all to be sweet with this student.'' Gildarts said.

''Hai!'' Every student said in unisson, exept Natsu because he felt asleep.

''You can enter.'' Gildarts said and the new student enter. All boys in the class whistle of admiration while girls was stunned by the apparence of the new student. The student was a girls with long white hair and the smile on her face just help her to be more beautiful to everyone. Natsu heard some whistles of admiration and lay up his head to look at the new student and his eyes widened.

''Come on intoduce yourself.'' Gildarts said.

''Ok, my name is Mirajane Strauss. I'm happy to be in our class.'' Mirajane said with a smile. Almost all boys in this class have a heart in their eyes.

''You can take this place, beside the boy with pink hair.'' Gildarts pointed the free desk beside Natsu.

''OK.'' She said and go to sit beside Natsu. Natsu look at her with a confusion inside him. Mira turn her head to face Natsu and smile at him. Natsu don,t understand what happened inside him but something told him to smile at her, which he did. Natsu can felt the envy of all the others boys, but he completly don't care about this.

''What's your name?'' Mirajane ask.

''My name is Natsu Dragneel.'' Natsu answer.

''I'm Mirajane Strauss. Let's be friends ok?'' Mirajane ask with her usual smile and Natsu just smile too.

''OK. Let's be friends.'' Natsu answer and they both keep their smile.

* * *

**Done for the prologue! This is the new story about the pairing NatsuxMira. And I think I will be proud of this story too. So enjoy this prologue!^^**


	2. Make knowledge

**Hello again! Here come the next chapter of this story! Enjoy it!^^**

* * *

Make knowledge

''Ok everyone, this is the time of dinner, you can leave.'' Gildarts said and everyone leave to go dinner. Meanwhile, Natsu leave the classroom and up the stairs. Mira watch him and wonder where he is going.

''Hey Mira-chan do you have a boyfriend?'' A strange boy ask the beautiful girl. Mira look at him with stoic face.

''Heh... No, why you ask me that?'' Mira replied.

''DO YOU WANT TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND? PLEASE SAY YES!'' The strange boy said with a big voice.

''Sorry but you're not my type.'' Mira replied with her usual smile. The boy just fell on the floor by the simple rejection while everyone laugh at his reaction.

''She seem very popular in it's first day.'' Gray said.

''Yes, I hope you don't planned to cheat, right? Lucy ask his boyfriend. Gray look at his girlfriend and smile.

''Of course not. You're the only one for me.'' Gray replied and was going to kiss his girlfriend until he saw a girl with scarlet hair.

''You're action are intolerable in this school.'' Erza said and Gray and Lucy shivered in fear.

''Ah, we're not going to do it, r-r-right Lucy?'' Gray ask his girlfriend.

''N-N-Not at all, we already know the rules.'' Lucy replied, scary ta face the scarlet hair girl.

''Good. As long you two respect the rules then it's ok.'' Erza said and notice that Natsu was not in the class.

''Where's Natsu?'' Erza ask Gray.

''He is probably on the rooftop of the school.'' Gray ask.

''I see.'' Erza said. Mira heard the conversation and already have all the information she need to know. She then leave the classroom and up the stairs to go on the rooftop. When she open the door, she just saw Natsu looking in the west direction. Mira approaches to him.

''Do you have a reason to look in this direction?'' Natsu turn his head to see his new friend Mirajane talk to him.

''Not really. I just like to watch the town in all direction. But how did you know that I was here?'' Natsu ask.

''I have great hearing you know? But you're not going to eat with your friends?''

''No, I never eat with my friends. I'm always here when it's time of dinner.''

''I see. Then can I stay here with you?'' Mira ask and Natsu was surprised by her question and felt the strange feeling inside him again

''I don't mind, you can.''

They both look at the town, watching a few couple holding each other hand. Mirajane just find these couple cute but Natsu didn't show a smile when he look the scene of love.

''Don't you think these couple are cute?'' Mira ask him and Natsu was going to say that was just stupid but the feeling inside him come back again and he can't say what he think about this.

''Well... I don't know.'' This is the only thing that Natsu can said. Mira look at him and just smile at his answer. The feeling inside of Natsu hit him again. He just sigh and look back at the town again.

''Now that we are friends, we can learn more about each other.'' Mira said and Natsu just nodded his head.

''Then I'll begin. I'm Mirajane Strauss, I have 18 years old, I have one young brother. It's your turn now.'' mira told him with her usual smile.

''Heh, you just gave me a little information about you!'' Natsu replied.

''Let's just give three information about each other and the next will give you three other information.''

''Ok then, I'm Natsu Dragneel, I have 17 years old, I have no brother or sister. Now your turn.''

''I like to help people, have friends and my favorite color is pink.'' Mira said, but Natsu react when he heard the last part.

''Is this the reason for why you want to be friend with me because my hair is pink.'' Natsu ask and Mira just giggle.

''Maybe... But I said that I like to have friend.'' Mira replied.

''Ok... Then I like music, especially of rock, I like spend my time with my friends and my favorite color is red.'' Natsu replied

''Last round. I hate all foms of injustice, I hate people who attck the weakness and I like to sing.''

''I hate people who insult my friends, I hate love and I like to play at videogame.'' Natsu said with a serious and a serious voice. Mira was surprise when he said that he hate love.

''You hate love?'' Mira ask.

''Yes.'' Natsu replied simply.

''I mean all kind of love?''

''Yes.''

''But why? Can I know?''

''Well I can say my opinion about love. Love is maybe a great power, but this is his main weakness. And I don't want this weakness. Never. Even my friends try to change my opinion but they all failed miserably. If you prefer, you can just think that I don't believe in love.'' Natsu said and Mira just can't believe that someone who does not believe in love can exist in this world.

''Well, you make me listen your opinion about love, so you must listen my opinion. Love is a wonderful thing. You care deeply about the person you love and the feeling of love tell you that you want to stay by her side. If the person share the same feeling as you, then love will make you more stronger for protect the person you love and you completly don't care about the weakness of love.'' Mira finish her speech of love and Natsu seems to be struck by her speech of love.

''You know, no one know why I don't believe in love. Even my friends don't know. If you want to know, then let's make a bet.''

''Ok but what kind of bet?''

''Saturday, my friends and I organize a poker tournament. If you want to play with us it's ok. I invite you.''

''Really? Thanks I accept.''

''If I lose, I will tell you why I don't believe in love, but if I win, you'll tell me all of your secret that no one know about you. Even the most intimates secret.''

Mira just nodded her head without hesitation, which Natsu was a little surprise.

''Then it's settled. You should be prepared. Even if we're friends, I will not giving you a chance.'' Natsu said.

''I hope.'' Mira replied. The bells of the school ring and Natsu and Mira go back to their class together.

* * *

**DONE! I hope you will like this chapter. See you next time.^^**

**P.S. I had a one really bad review from someone, and I really don't like this and of course I deleted this reviews. I'm not a vulgar guy. So please I don't want reviews with such vulgar words. Ok? Thanks.^^**


	3. Poker tournament

**Hello everyone! Here come the next chapter of this story. And for the story Restart a new life, I want to write a chapter about the wedding between Natsu and Mira but I must admit it's not so easy than I think. So sorry if this story will take a long time. Any way enjoy this chapter!^^**

* * *

Poker tournament

The day was now a friday and it was time of dinner. And it was a raining day. Natsu was on the rooftop watching in west direction again. Mira join him again on the rooftop with a umbrella.

''Even in a raining day, you're still on the rooftop of the school. And you always watch in west direction.'' Mira said and covered her and Natsu from the rain.

''Well, the west direction is my favorite spot, so that's it.'' Natsu replied. Mira just sigh at his answer.

''I hope you're ready for tommorow. Because you will tell me the reason for why you don't believe in love.'' Mira said with her usual smile, but a smile that Natsu can say it was a intimidating smile. Natsu just smirk at her smile.

''I'm not sure of that, you will tell me all your secret, even the naughty secrets of you.'' Natsu said and mira just keep her intimidate smile.

''It's been a week you're here and you visit me on the rooftop evreyday at the time of dinner.'' Natsu said.

''Is there something wrong to visit a friend on the rooftop everyday?'' Mira replied and Natsu just smile.

''Well yes.'' Natsu said and Mira looked at him with confusion.

''What?'' Mira ask and Natsu just laugh at her reaction.

''Don't worry just kidding.'' Natsu said and Mira laugh too.

''So you two were here from the beginning?'' Natsu and Mira turn their head to see Gray, Lucy and Erza.

''Yes is there a problem?'' Natsu ask. Gray notice that Natsu let Mira share with him the umbrella and smirk at this scene.

''You know Natsu, you should eat with us sometime. It's always fun to eat with everyone.'' Lucy said and natsu just nodded his head.

''I know but I really like to spend my time here and you know, I think I have someone who like to spend time here too.'' Natsu said and look at Mira and give her a smile which she return with her own smile. Lucy and Erza think they are now great friend but it seem Gray think in other way.

''By the way, why are you all here everyone?'' Natsu ask.

''The teacher told us that the class is over for the rest of the day. We can leave now.'' Erza said.

''Really? It's cool.'' Natsu said. The group leave the rooftop and went to the main door of the school.

''So what did you planned for the rest of the day?'' Erza ask Natsu and Gray.

''Well, we will organize the poker tournament which begins tomorrow.'' Gray said and Natsu, Lucy and Erza begin to have fire in their eyes.

''You can participate too Mira.'' Natsu said to Mira just be sure that no one know about their bet.

''Really? Thank you Natsu.'' Mira replied.

''Then see you tommorow.'' Gray said and Him and Natsu walk to Natsu's house to organize the tournament. While Natsu and Gray walk, gray decide to tese Natsu.

''So Natsu, you seem so friendly with the new student.'' Gray said which Natsu look at him.

''Yeah, so? Natsu ask.

''You... like... her...'' Gray finally said and Natsu take a serious look and hit him on the head.

''When will you stop to say that? You know my opinion about love, so I don't like her.'' Natsu said and gray still keep his smirk.

''That's what everyone says when they do not want to admit they are in love.'' Gray said and Natsu just sigh and stop the conversation. He really don't want to hear the word love again from him. He know that Gray always tease him, but he wish he could stop someday.

''Anyway what should we do about the tournament tommorow?'' Natsu said.

(Mira's side)

''You seem to be adapted to our school as your first week.'' Erza said to Mira.

''Yes, Natsu help me a little bit.'' Mira replied.

''Speaking of Natsu, what do you think about him?'' Lucy ask.

''Well he seems, nice, calm and I heard several girls made their declaration to him.'' Mira said.

''Do you like him?'' Lucy ask.

''Of course, he is a friends of us.'' Mira replied.

''No, I mean do you _really_ like?'' Lucy ask again. Mira was silent and remember the past day she was with Natsu on the rooftop and talking about few thing.

''Well, not at this point.'' Mira replied with her usual smile. Erza and Lucy were glad.

''That's good, because we must told you something about Natsu.'' Erza said.

''Is it about love?'' Mira replied and Lucy and Erza eyes widened.

''He told you?'' Lucy ask.

''Yes, we begin to make knowledge and when he say that he does not believe in love I ask him and he told me his opinion.'' Mira said. Lucy and Erza were surprise to know that Mira already know everything about that.

''And what did you say after?'' Erza ask.

''I said my opinion. Do you want to know my opinion about love?'' Mira ask and the two girls nodded their head.

'' Love is a wonderful thing. You care deeply about the person you love and the feeling of love tell you that you want to stay by her side. If the person share the same feeling as you, then love will make you more stronger for protect the person you love and you completly don't care about the weakness of love.'' Mira finish her speech and the two girls never heard something like that and smile.

''Wow Mira, I never heard a speech of love like this.'' Lucy said.

''Me neither.'' Erza replied.

''Thanks, I heard you try to change Natsu's opinion about love but you all failed.'' Mira said.

''Yes, and we finally decide to give up. It's impossible to change him.'' Lucy said with a little sadness in her voice.

''Nothing is impossible and I will prove it. I will change Natsu's opinion and he will believe in love.'' Mira said with determination and Lucy and Erza just look atv her and begin to think that Mira will be the one who can change Natsu.

(The next day at Natsu's house)

Everyone were at the round table for the poker tournament. the participant are: Natsu, Gray, Mira, Lucy, Erza, Cana, Loke and a special guest from Natsu and Gray: Laxus.

''Ok everyone, you already know the rules. So let's begin.'' Gray said and pass 5 cards to everyone. In Natsu's side, he have four ace with a 4. In Gray's side, he have two 7, two 2 and a 5. In Mira's side, she have three kings and two 8. In Erza's side, she have three 4 and two 3. In Lucy's side, she have four 6 with a 10. In Cana's side, she have three 7 with a 3 and a 5. In Loke's side, he have three 9 with two 5. In Laxus's side, he have three queen with two 2.

''So who want to try?'' Gray ask.

''I'll go.'' Lucy said.

''Ok, who want to challenge her?'' Gray ask.

''Me.'' Natsu said and look at Lucy. ''Be sure you will lose.''

''I think you should say that to yourself.'' Lucy said and show her card. Natsu just laugh before he show his card. Lucy's eyes widened and look down.

''Sorry but you lose one life.'' Natsu said.

''Ok the next one who want to challenge?'' Gray ask.

''Me.'' Mira said.

''Ok and the challenger will be?''

''I challenge you Mirajane.'' Laxus said and show his card. Mira just sigh and show her card.

''Looks like I win Laxus.'' Mira said and Laxus just look away.

''Next.''

''I'll go.'' Cana said.

''Then I'll challenge you.'' Loke replied and show his card. Cana look at his card and just threw her card away, showing to everyone she lose.

''Looks like it's between you and me Gray.'' Erza said and show her card to him and Gray just sigh for his defeat.

After 2 hours, only 4 participant were still on. It was Natsu, Mira, Erza and Loke.

''I just can't believe that Mira are still on the game and she just lose one life at the last round.'' Gray said.

''That's true, I wonder if she played at this game before.'' Lucy replied.

''Ok I challenge you Erza.'' Natsu said.

''Challenge accept.'' Erza replied and show her card. It was four 9 with a ace. Natsu smirk at her and show his card. It was, four 10 with a 3.

''Looser Erza.'' Natsu said and dodge the punch that Erza try to give him.

''In the next tournament I will beat you, be sure of that.'' Erza replied before she join Gray.

''Looks like I have no choice to challenge you.'' Loke said to Mira.

''Yes.'' Mira show her card and it was two kings with two queen and a 8. Loke look at his card and it was also the same card that Mira except the 8 because Loke had a 2. he just stand up and leave the table. there were only Natsu and Mira for the final round.

''Time is short. The next tournament will not be two life but 5 life. Is it ok Gray?'' Natsu ask.

''Well ok.'' Gray replied. Gray breaststroke the card and give 5 cards to Natsu and Mira. They both look at their cards and smirk at each other. They both show their cards at the same time and everyone's eyes widened at their card. It was a royal flush for both of them.

''Wow a draw.'' Lucy said.

''No not at all, Natsu win the tournament.'' Gray said.

''WHAT?!'' Everyone shout at his answer. Mira and Natsu were the one who keep their clam.

''Sorry but look at their card. Natsu have royal flush of spades and Mira have a royal flush of hearts. And the spade is more stronger that heart. sorry Mira, but Natsu win this tournament.'' Gray said.

''It's ok, I really enjoy this tournament, I don't mind if I lose this tournament.'' Mira said and Natsu was suprise to see her reaction, like if she accept to tell all her secret to him.

''Ok I'll celebrate my victory later, but now for the moment... PARTY!'' Natsu shout and the party begin.

In the evening, Natsu was outside looking at the star and the moon. It didn't take long before Mira decide to join him to look the star and the moon with him.

''You seem to accept your defeat against me.'' Natsu said.

''Well we make a bet, so someone need to lose and someone need to win. Beside, I know I can completly trust you. Everyone told me that you care deeply for your friends.'' Mira said with her smile and Natsu just return her smile.

''That's true. I know you will tell me all your secret tommorow, but do you mind if you told me just one of your secret now?'' Natsu ask and Mira approach to Natsu's ear and whispered something. When she finish, Natsu didn't move and Mira leave him to join the party. Gray went outside and see Natsu's eyes widened and blushing madly. Gray begin to smirk.

''Oh don't tell me she really did what I think.'' Gray said. Natsu didn't react at all. He just keep the same face with a weird smile.

''No she did not kiss me at all.'' Natsu replied with a low voice, but Gray heard.

''Then what happened?'' Gray ask.

''Sorry but I can't find the word to say.'' Natsu replied and gray just leave him alone.

'Damn Mira, I never think you sleep in the nude.' Natsu though and enter inside the house to join the party.

* * *

**DONE! I hope you like this chapter. See you next time!^^**


	4. A great singer

**Hello everyone! I wonder if you were all surprise from the first secret Mira told to Natsu. I was even surprise too (lol). Anyway enjoy the new chapter. **

* * *

A great singer.

The next day, a sunday, Natsu was waiting for Mira. He just can't wait for telling all her secret to him. The secret from yesterday completly surprised Natsu and he can't removing the image of a naked Mira in his mind. After the party of yesterday, Natsu was thinking if he should reconsiderate his bet and if he should just have 2 or 3 secret per day. He was so in his though until he heard someone knock at his door. he go to the door and open to see sweating Mira.

''What's wrong?'' Natsu ask but when he completly open the door, Mira enter immediatly and close the door, making Natsu confused at her reaction.

''If someone ask you if I'm here, please don't say I'm here, please?'' Mira beg Natsu from something that he don't know.

''Ok but you need to explain me.'' Natsu replied and Mira nodded her head. While Mira run to the kitchen another knock can hear and Natsu open the door to see some paparazzi.

''May I help you guys?'' Natsu ask the paparazzi.

''Did you see this girl?'' A paparazzi ask and show to Natsu a picture of youger Mira singing. Natsu now understand why she ask him to not say anything to the paparazzi.

''Sorry but I never see this girl in my life.'' Natsu lie to the paparazzi.

''But we see this girl go to your house.'' A paparazzi replied.

''Really? Then I supposed she know that you will see her go to my house and she take another direction for escaping you.'' Natsu lie again and the paparazzi just continue their research for Mira. Natsu close the door and go to the kitchen to see Mira cooking something for him.

''Well you don't need to coking for me.'' Natsu said and Mira just continu to cook.

''I know but take it like a thanking for lying to the paparazzi.'' Mira replied

''About them, you never told me that your a singer since your young.'' Natsu said

''Well it was one of my secret that I was intent to told you.'' Mira replied.

''I see. About our bet, you don't need to tell me all your secret today just 2 or 3 will be ok for me.'' Natsu said

''Why? Is it because the secret I told you yesterday?'' Mira ask simply and Natsu just blush again and the image of a naked Mira come again in his mind.

''Well, I was surprised that you sleep in the nude, but it's not that. All your secret in one day is a little bit too much for you.'' Natsu said and Mira just smile a this decision.

''You think? Then it's ok for me. I don't mind. Sir is served.'' Mira said and give the dinner to Natsu. Natsu begin to eat and after the first bite, he stop for a moment and shivered. Mira see him shivered and wonder if he don't like.

''Mira it's... it's...'' Natsu can't find the word to describe the meal.

''Yes? It's what?'' Mira ask with worry on her face.

''It's... DELICIOUS! I never eat something like this! It's quite a long time! I can't remember the last time!'' Natsu shout and eat quickly his meal while Mira was glad that he like it and smile.

''I'm happy that you like it. I learn to cook sometime.''

''Is that so? One day you will make a great wife.'' Natsu said and Mira blush. She never think Natsu can say she will make a great wife when she think that Natsu is a guy who doesn't believe in love.

''T-Thank you.''

Natsu finish his meal and go to the living room with Mira and sit on the floor with Mira.

''So I think the fact that you're a singer will count like a secret so you need to tell me 2 other secret from you.'' Natsu said.

''OK then what secret should I tell you?'' Mira wonder.

''Except naughty secret. The fact that you sleep in the nude is enough for me.'' Natsu replied and Mira just laugh.

''Ok. Then I find a job of barmaid this week.'' Mira said Natsu was surprise of this.

''Oh, I think you should not saying this to Erza, she will be mad at you if she know you're a barmaid.'' Natsu replied.

''This is why is a secret you silly.'' Mira said trying to contain her laugh and Natsu blush from what he just said and realise his mistake.

''True.'' Natsu simply said.

''And the next one is my nickname in my past is the 'demon'.'' Mira said.

''... I don't want to judge you, but you're really not like a demon.'' Natsu replied.

''Well let me explain why.'' Mira said.

She explain to Natsu why her nickname was the 'demon' and after she finish, Natsu shivered in fear about her past.

''Ooooo... k. This is something I never expect from you.'' Natsu said with a low voice, but Mira can hear.

''Well you already know now. But I wonder something, your parent is not here?'' Mira ask and Natsu was silent. A silence came and took 1 minute before Natsu answer.

''There not here, they are travelling.'' Natsu lie but Mira already know that he was lying. Instead of telling him to say the truth, she just pretends to believe what he said.

''I see. I've got a idea.'' Mira said.

''What is it?'' Natsu ask.

''Do you want me to sing something?'' Mira said.

''Why not? Even if it's a song of love, to hear you sing will help me to understand why the paparazzi run after you.'' Natsu said and Mira was surprise to hear that she can sing a love song. Mira stand up and begin to sing.

_**Every night in my dreams**_  
_**I see you, I feel you**_  
_**That is how I know you go on.**_  
_**Far across the distance**_  
_**And spaces between us**_  
_**You have come to show you go on**_

_**Near...**_  
_**Far...**_  
_**Wherever you are**_  
_**I believe that the heart does go on**_  
_**Once more...**_  
_**You open the door**_  
_**And you're here in my heart**_  
_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_**Love can touch us one time**_  
_**And last for a lifetime**_  
_**And never let go till we're gone**_  
_**Love was when I loved you**_  
_**One true time I hold to**_  
_**In my life we'll always go on**_

_**Near...**_  
_**Far...**_  
_**Wherever you are**_  
_**I believe that**_  
_**The heart does go on**_  
_**Once more...**_  
_**You open the door**_  
_**And you're here in my heart**_  
_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_**You're here**_  
_**There's nothing I fear**_  
_**And I know that**_  
_**My heart will go on**_  
_**We'll stay**_  
_**Forever this way**_  
_**You are safe in my heart**_  
_**And my heart will go on and**_ **_on_**

Mira finish to sing and Natsu, for the first time in his life, applauds to someone who sing a love song, something that he never do.

''One word: Wonderful. I never hear someone like you to sing like a angel.'' Natsu said and Mira blush to his statement that she sing like a angel.

''You're the first who tell me that I sing like a angel.'' Mira said.

''Is that so? No one told you that?'' Natsu ask

''No they just said that I am the great singer in the world and it begin to be bored to hear that.''

''I understand what you mean. I even sing some song, so since you sing for me, I should sing something to you.'' Natsu said.

''Really? I mean you really sin?'' Mira ask and natsu nodded his head.

''Yes, let me just take my guitar.'' Natsu said and go to take his guitar and begin to play.

_**Wise man said just walk this way  
To the dawn of the light  
The wind will blow into your face  
As the years pass you by**_

**_Hear this voice from deep inside_**  
**_It's the call of your heart_**  
**_Close your eyes and you will find_**  
**_Passage out of the dark_**

**_Here I am_**  
**_Will you send me an angel_**  
**_Here I am_**  
**_In the land of the morning star_**

**_Wise man said just find your place_**  
**_In the eye of the storm_**  
**_Seek the roses along the way_**  
**_Just beware of the thorns_**

**_Here I am_**  
**_Will you send me an angel_**  
**_Here I am_**  
**_In the land of the morning star_**

**_Wise man said just raise your hand_**  
**_And reach out for the spell_**  
**_Find the door to the promised land_**  
**_Just believe in yourself_**

**_Hear this voice from deep inside_**  
**_It's the call of your heart_**  
**_Close your eyes and you will find_**  
**_The way out of the dark_**

**_Here I am_**  
**_Will you send me an angel_**  
**_Here I am_**  
**_In the land of the morning star_**  
**_Here I am_**  
**_Will you send me an angel_**  
**_Here I am_**  
**_In the land of the morning star_**

Natsu finish to sing and Mira applauds and begin to make some tears in her eyes.

''Don't tell me my song make you cry.'' Natsu said and smile.

''I can't help. You're a great singer. I'm ready to say that your more better than me.'' Mira said while she wiped her tears from her eyes.

''Not at this point, you have experience and everyone know you. You're a celebrity to the world. You should not stay here and begin a career of singer.'' Natsu said but Mira look down.

''This is one of the reason that I don't want to have a career of singer that I came here. I want to have a normal life. I want to be with everyone, my friends.'' Mira said with sadness. Natsu can see that Mira was desperate. He then do something that Mira never expect from him: He hug her tightly. Mira was surprised, but she feel comfortable and return his hug.

''You want a normal life? You will have a normal life, I will give you a normal life. I promise.'' Natsu said and Mira smile at his statement.

''Thank you Natsu. I was sure that I can trust you.'' Mira said.

They hug each other for a moment until they hear a knock. Natsu decide to go alone, just because he think it was the paparazzi again. When he open the door, It was the paparazzi again.

''She's here and we know.'' A paparazzi said.

''I want a proof.'' Natsu replied. A paparazzi show a picture of Mira singing to a Natsu sitting on the floor.

''Is that enough to let us enter?'' A paparazzi ask.

''Ok she is inside but don't think I will let you enter inside.'' Natsu replied.

''And why?''

''Because I am her husband.'' The paparazzi eyes widened, even Mira because she hear what Natsu said and blush.

''Is it true?'' A paparazzi ask.

''Of course it's true and if you write a article about us, be sure the next interviews you will write will be in paradise.'' Natsu take a serious face and all the paparazzi shivered in fear and run. Natsu then return to the living room.

''It was the paparazzi again.'' Natsu said and look at Mira who was still blushing.

''Oh.. I think you hear what I said.'' Natsu said.

''Y-Yes, even if I know it was not true.'' Mira replied.

''Well you know I just made a promise to you and I'm ready to do the impossible to respect it.'' Natsu said and Mira give him a smile, but a smile she reserved just for him.

''Well I think I should go home now. It's getting late.'' 'Mira replied.

''I see. Then see you tommorow.'' Natsu said and wave a goodbye to Mira which she wave a goodbye to him too.

'Be sure Mira, I will give you a true normal life for you.' Natsu though while he look at the moon.

* * *

**DONE! Woohoo! I'm pretty proud of this chapter with two song and the beginning of a story love. I think I will made it between 15 and 20 chapter (I don't count the prologue). See you next time!^^**

**P.S. The name of the song I used is: 'My heart will go on' from Céline Dion and 'Send me an angel' from Scorpions**


	5. Author's note

**Ok. It's been a while that I update a chapter of one of my four fiction. Firstly, with the final exam (which I successfully completed) I didn't find the time to write another chapter, and secondly, after the school, I found a job that I work at night and when I finish I just go to sleep. So sorry but I can't write another chapter for a long time. Again, so sorry.**


	6. In the bar

**Ok I found sometime to write another chapter so enjoy it!^^**

* * *

In the bar

At the school

It was 7:30 and Natsu was already on the roof of the school, watching in the west side of the town. He was still thinking the promise he made to Mira to give her a normal live and pretend to be a husband for her when the paparazzi will try to ask some question from her. He was on the moon until he felt a hand on his shoulder to see a girl with long white hair.

''What are you thinking, Natsu?'' Mira ask.

''The promise a made to you yesterday.'' Natsu said, still looking at the west side of the town.

''I see, but you don't need to help me. Just to be with you and the other is like a normal life for me.'' Mira told him.

''I know but when I made a promise, I always respect my promise.'' Natsu told her.

''Ok but just be sure to be discret if you don't want to be discovered by someone.'' Mira said with a smile.

''Don't worry I already know how to be discrete.'' Natsu replied with a smile too.

''So do you want to know one of my secret today? We have some time before the first class begin.'' Mira ask.

''No I was thinking to visit you at your job today. This will be enough with that.'' Natsu said but Mira begin to panick a little bit.

''Well I already told you that i find a job in a bar, but why do you want to visit me at my job?'' Mira ask

''You seem nervous to told me that. You're nervous when it's time for me to visit you at your job but you're not nervous when you told me that you sleep in the nude.'' Natsu said simply.

''Told you a secret and to see me are two things different for me.'' Mira told him.

'I think she's right if I saw her sleep in the nude I can imagine that she will scream and call me a pervert.' Natsu thought with a sweatdrop.

''Ok you're right but I will visit you anyway.'' Natsu told her.

''Ok you win I will leave the school during the lunch hour. So you can visit me when the day will end.'' Mira told him with a sigh.

''This is what I planned.'' Natsu said before Natsu thought of something. 'It will be funny if the school can end at the lunch hour.'

''So I will see you in the class.'' Mira said while she go inside the school.

Natsu just keep his smile. he just can't wait to see Mira at her job. He maybe don't believe in love, but that doesn't mean that he can't have no fun. He was in his thought when a boy talk to him with a 'cold temper'

''I need to said first, it's exceptional to see you early at the school and second I saw this smile before. What did you planned this time?'' Gray ask him.

''Sorry but this time I'll stay silent.'' Natsu told him.

''Ah come on, you can tell me.'' Gray said.

''Sorry but I made a promise to not told anyone about his.'' Natsu replied.

''A promise? Who did you make this promise?'' Gray ask, hoping that Natsu will told him.

''I'll stay silent. Don't count of me to told you something.'' Natsu told him and go back to the class. Letting Gray alone in the roof.

''Ok this is strange this time.'' Gray told to himself.

SKIP TIME (LUNCH TIME)

Natsu is on the roof again eating alone again, still watching the west side of the town.

''Mira is not here this time?''

Natsu turn his head to see Gray and Lucy holding each other hand.

''No she told me she will be absent for the rest of the day.'' Natsu told them.

''Like us.'' Lucy said making Natsu confused.

''What do you mean?'' Natsu ask

''Well this is a exception today so we are free for the rest of the day.'' Lucy told him and Natsu's eyes widened.

''Seriously?'' Natsu said.

''Yes so do you want to play videogame?'' Gray ask but Natsu shake his head.

''Sorry dude but I already planned something. Maybe another time.'' Natsu said with a smirk on his face, making Lucy and Gray shivered in fear.

At the bar, in the east side of the town

Mira was wearing a pink dress and was serving drink.

''Mira come here.'' The boss of the bar told her.

''Yes boss?'' Mira said.

''Do you sing sometimes?'' The boss ask.

''Yes why? Mira ask.

''You will have a bigger paycheck if you sing us a few songs'' The boss said.

''Ok I'll accept.'' Mira said with a smile

'I hope Natsu will not come here now.' Mira thought. However her hope fade away when she notice Natsu enter inside the bar. When Natsu notice her with her pink dress, he don't know why but think that Mira was more cute with her pink dress. He take a seat just in front of the stage and a barmaid walk closer to him.

''What do you want sir?'' The barmaid ask.

''Some vodka will be ok.'' Natsu said.

''Ok just wait a minute.'' The barmaid said and leave Natsu alone. Natsu search Mira he didn't find her and wonder where she is.

'Ok where she is now?' Natsu thought and when he notice that the light from the stage turn on, he saw Mira come on the stage with a guitar.

'Damn why Natsu decide to take a seat in front of the stage?' Mira thought.

'Oh so she will play a song? Cool.' Natsu thought. But Mira just drop his guitar on the floor and took the microphone and begin to sing.

_**I am, the one, who can see myself  
Tonight, it's cold, it's raining outside there  
I know, that you, that you can feel yourself  
Of other cheats and sadness  
It's all I've meant in two lives**_

**_Day after day_**  
**_Love after love_**  
**_I've been waiting to love again_**  
**_Day after day_**  
**_Love after love_**  
**_Love is waiting inside your heart_**

**_Someday, somehow, we'll have to say good bye_**  
**_To you, and me, two fates will alive_**  
**_You are, the one, yes all because of you_**  
**_All the things you feel when turn into love_**

**_Day after day_**  
**_Love after love_**  
**_I've been waiting to love again_**  
**_Day after day_**  
**_Love after love_**  
**_Love is waiting inside your heart..._**

When she finish to sing, everyone at the bar applauded from her performance and demand to sing another one.

'Sorry Natsu I just sang a song of love. I hope you're not mad.' Mira thought while she was going to sing another song.

'A love song. Even if I don't believe in love anymore, it was a beautiful song.' Natsu thought with a smile on his face.

Mira take her guitar and begin to play.

**_Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by_**

**_I've been searching deep down in my soul_**  
**_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_**  
**_It feels like I'm starting all over again_**  
**_The last three years were just pretend_**  
**_And I said,_**

**_Goodbye to you_**  
**_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_**  
**_You were the one I loved_**  
**_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_**

**_I still get lost in your eyes_**  
**_And it seems that I can't live a day without you_**  
**_Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away_**  
**_To a place where I am blinded by the light_**  
**_But it's not right_**

**_Goodbye to you_**  
**_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_**  
**_You were the one I loved_**  
**_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_**

**_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time_**  
**_I want what's yours and I want what's mine_**  
**_I want you_**  
**_But I'm not giving in this time_**

**_Goodbye to you_**  
**_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_**  
**_You were the one I loved_**  
**_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_**  
**_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_**

**_Goodbye to you_**  
**_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_**  
**_You were the one I loved_**  
**_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_**

**_And when the stars fall_**  
**_I will lie awake_**  
**_You're my shooting star_**  
**_We the stars fall and I lie awake_**  
**_Your my shooting star_**

Again everyone applauded from her performance and the boss decide to let her take a break. Then Mira decide to see Natsu.

''Did you skip the school or what?'' Mira ask.

''No not at all. Gray and Lucy told me that we are free for the rest of the day. So I decide to see you instead to play videogame with Gray. And by the way you're pretty cute with your pink dress.'' Natsu said and Mira blush.

''Well thanks. So what do you think from my performance on the stage? I hope you're not mad that I sang two song of love.'' Mira said

''No it was two good song.'' Natsu said and suddenly the boss of the bar come to see the two students.

''Who is this guy Mira?'' the boss ask.

''This is Natsu Dragneel. My first friend in this town and he is a good singer too.'' Mira said and Natsu's eyes widened from the last statement she said.

''WHAT?!'' Natsu said loudly.

''Is it true my boy?'' The boss said and Natsu nodded his head.

''Yes, it's true.'' Natsu said.

''Well go on the stage and proof me that you sing like Mira.'' The boss said.

''What? And why would I?'' Natsu ask.

''Is it possible that Natsu is scared to sing on the stage?'' Mira tease him and Natsu really hate when someone told him he is scared from something and decide to go on the stage and take a piano and begin to play.

**_I open my eyes_**  
**_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light._**  
**_I can't remember how_**  
**_I can't remember why_**  
**_I'm lying here tonight_**  
**_And I can't stand the pain_**  
**_And I can't make it go away_**  
**_No I can't stand the pain_**

**_*CHORUS*_**  
**_How could this happen to me_**  
**_I've made my mistakes_**  
**_got nowhere to run_**  
**_The night goes on as I'm fading away_**  
**_I'm sick of this life_**  
**_I just wanna scream_**  
**_How could this happen to me_**

**_Everybody's screaming_**  
**_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_**  
**_I'm slipping off the edge_**  
**_I'm hanging by a thread_**  
**_I wanna start this over again_**  
**_So I try to hold_**  
**_On to a time when _**  
**_Nothing mattered_**  
**_And I can't explain_**  
**_What happened and I can't erase the things that I've done_**  
**_No I can't_**

**_How could this happen to me_**  
**_I've made my mistakes_**  
**_got nowhere to run_**  
**_The night goes on as I'm fading away_**  
**_I'm sick of this life_**  
**_I just wanna scream_**  
**_How could this happen to me_**

**_I've made my mistakes_**  
**_got nowhere to run_**  
**_The night goes on as I'm fading away_**  
**_I'm sick of this life_**  
**_I just wanna scream_**  
**_How could this happen to me_**

Natsu just finish to sing and everyone applauded from his performance. Natsu went to see Mira and the boss of the bar.

''So what do you think now?'' Natsu ask the boss.

''Well I'm impressed, do you want to work here my boy?'' The boss ask which Natsu and Mira made a sound of surprise.

''Well this is so sudden, I don't know.'' Natsu hesitate.

''Come on accept it will be more fun to work together don't you think?'' Mira told him and Natsu think it will be good to protect her if some paparazzi came here secretly.

''Ok I'll accept.'' Natsu said.

''Good! You begin the next week. Try to not be late. And Mira you can take the rest of the day with your friend. You're free.'' The boss and let Natsu and Mira alone.

''Thank you boss.'' Mira said and the two of them leave the bar and walk together.

''Natsu.'' Mira spoke.

''Yes?'' Natsu replied.

''Yesterday I know you were lying when I ask you why your parent was not in your house, so please tell me the truth.'' Mira said making Natsu a little bit nervous.

''What do you mean? I'll tell you the truth. They really travelling.'' Natsu said with a fake smile.

''Come on tell me the truth we're friend right?'' Mira told him and Natsu just sigh.

''Even my friends don't know about my parent. I'm still not ready to tell you.'' Natsu said.

''Ok but next time when you will be ready, promise me that you will tell me the truth.'' Mira ask offering her little finger.

''Ok I promise.'' Natsu said crossing his little finger with her making the pinky promise.

''Well see you tommorow.'' Mira said and wave a goodbye to Natsu which he return.

'Damn it Igneel...'

* * *

**Done! It's been a long time a post a chapter well hope you like it!^^**

**P.S. The name of the song I used is 'day after day' From Millenium, 'Goodbye To You' from Michelle Branch and 'How Could This Happen To Me' from Simple Plan.**


End file.
